happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Handy/Trivia
General Trivia *Handy has epileptic seizures when exposed to flashing lights, as seen in the episode, In a Jam. *In the "Collect Them All" section, Handy is shown to love shadow puppets. *In the Second Servings DVD, Handy has his own cereal called "Handy Corn" which is a pun of candy corn. It also comes with a free Handy hard-hat bowl. *Handy can be seen without his hard hat in House Warming, Blind Date, In a Jam, See You Later, Elevator, Claw, and Pet Peeve. **Handy can be seen without his tool belt in House Warming, Don't Yank My Chain, Wipe Out!, I Nub You, and No Time Like the Present. *Some characters have copied Handy's frustrated face, like Pop in Snip Snip Hooray!, Flaky in Rink Hijinks, Russell in Get Whale Soon and in Snow Place to Go , Petunia in I Nub You, Sniffles in In a Jam, Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow ''(twice), and Nutty in ''Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. *Handy is the only other character, besides Pop of course, to spend the entirety of an episode with Cub. as seen in A Handy Nanny. *Handy has made his famous frustrated look 18 times. *Handy is the fourteenth character to come back to life for another episode after dying, as he died in Wheelin' and Dealin' and appeared again Spare Me. *Normally, Handy doesn't wear shoes, but in House Warming, he was seen wearing beige worker boots while stomping on Petunia just to put out the fire. *Handy is usually seen with The Mole and Lumpy. These three together are described as "no hands, no eyes, no brain". Coincidentally, they all starred in Don't Yank My Chain, the only episode with three separate starring characters. They were also seen working together at the construction site in Concrete Solution. *He has a pet goldfish as seen in Shard at Work. *Like Cub and Sniffles, Handy doesn't care if he sees others die or suffer. **In Wheelin' and Dealin', he is seen laughing at Lifty & Shifty because they do not have a steering wheel on their go-cart, knowing that they are about to crash (they would have crashed if they did not steal the steering wheel off of his car at the last second). **In The Wrong Side of the Tracks, he becomes excited over winning a ring toss game, despite the fact Nutty is impaled on the peg he's throwing the rings at. Later in the episode, Handy laughs when Cuddles loses both of his hands when they enter a low tunnel on a roller coaster. **In Ipso Fatso, Handy's hard hat saves him from shards of flying glass, while Russell and Nutty are sliced to pieces. Elated by his own survival, he had no apparent concern for the other two. *He has a truck with his picture on it, as seen in certain episodes like The Way You Make Me Wheel, Concrete Solution, and The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *In A Hole Lotta Love, he was voiced by Kenn Navarro as Warren Graff was unavailable at the time. *He is a pilot in several episodes (e.g., A Change of Heart, Who's to Flame?). He is seen flying in both a helicopter (e.g., Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow), and an airplane (e.g., Gems the Breaks), he is always seen wearing a pair of goggles and a scarf when he is flying with an airplane. *Much like how The Mole engages in tasks that require him to see, Handy is often seen doing jobs that require the use of his hands. Nevertheless, Handy, unlike The Mole, is (usually) able to do a competent job if off-screen. *Handy's name might be a pun on "handicapped" (seeing as he has no hands) or "handyman" (which he is in some episodes). *In season 3, his alliterate sentence is: A happy home has all the right hardware for any happenstance! *He is the first character to have a job or occupation, being an architect in House Warming. *According to the HTF crew, one of the writers suggested an episode where Handy's hands are healed, but the idea was rejected because many people in the crew did not agree with it. *Handy could be considered one of the smaller characters in Happy Tree Friends. *The only episodes that Handy survives in have survival rate of 50% or more. The only exception would be Double Whammy Part I and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) if that was counted as one episode. *It is possible that Handy lost his hands in a work-related accident, as construction workers face hazardous workplaces every day. (However, this is Debatable) *Handy, along with Lifty, Cuddles, and Lumpy make a cameo appearance as a totem pole in Gundarr, another Mondo Media show. *Some fans think that Handy was born without hands, but this is unlikely for two reasons: **If he never had hands, he would not keep trying to use them. **He probably would not keep them bandaged up the way he does. *The only episodes where Handy stars without making his frustrated look are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, The Way You Make Me Wheel, and I Nub You. *There are only four instances where Handy does his frustrated look for a reason unrelated to his lack of hands. The first is Wheelin' and Dealin', in which he does it because Lifty and Shifty steal his steering wheel. The second is in Spare Me, in which he only gets mad because he fails to get a strike in bowling. The third instance is in From Hero to Eternity, in which he gets frustrated because after shoveling all the snow off his driveway, he has to start over when Splendid hits a ton of snow all over his hard work. However, the lack of hands does make this work much harder, so this example is debatable. The fourth is in Don't Yank My Chain, in which he does it because he alone had to drag both the ball and The Mole's corpse. This one is also debatable, as hands might have helped with the task some, though not much unless he is strong enough to carry The Mole by himself. Design *In his first appearance, Handy is shown to be wearing boots. How Handy was able to tie his boots remains unknown, although it is possible that someone helped him. Later episodes depict Handy without footwear in any situation. *Although Handy and Toothy are both beavers, Handy does not have visible ears or large buckteeth. On the other hand, Toothy has ears and huge buckteeth. *Although Handy has amputated and bandaged hands, none of his pictures show that he has invisible hands, and it is unknown whether Handy has mitten-like hands or not. This is similar to The Mole's mouth and Cro-Marmot's eyes. *In A Handy Nanny, when the teat on Cub's baby bottle explodes, Handy has blue-gray eyes. Episode Statistics *He survives in only 9 out of the 45 episodes he appears in. *The only confirmed TV episodes Handy has survived in are in the TV segment "Friday the Thirteenth". *The only TV episode he does not appear in is "Marooned Five". *The only episodes where he stars and survives are House Warming and Spare Me. *Handy has co-starred with Petunia (thrice), The Mole (twice), Sniffles (twice), Giggles (twice), Lifty, Shifty, Flaky, Flippy, and Lumpy (thrice). **He co-stars with Petunia and Lumpy the most. *Handy has a featuring role in Concrete Solution and Wheelin' and Dealin' even though he has enough screen time to have a starring role in both episodes, on the other hand he has a featuring role in Aw, Shucks! despite barely appearing in the episode. **In The Wrong Side of the Tracks and From Hero to Eternity, Handy has an appearance role even though he had enough screen time for a featuring role. *Despite his low survival rate, he only dies in one out of the four episodes in which he appears in the first internet season. **He also survived both his Season 1 starring roles. **He also appears in three season finales and survives all of them. He survives Happy Trails, which is the Season 1 finale, By The Seat Of Your Pants, which is the final episode of Season 3, and Double Whammy Part I, which is the final episode of the TV series. While he does not appear in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), he technically survives the episode as part I and part II are considered to be one episode. *Handy is one of the few characters who star in two TV episodes. The others are Nutty, Flaky, and Mime. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Cuddles, and The Mole appeared in all of his starring roles. All three characters die in both episodes. **In the third internet season, Lumpy appeared in both of his starring roles. He dies in one of the two episodes. *Handy is one of the few characters who starred in a Still Alive episode. The others are Nutty, Toothy, Splendid, Flippy, and Lumpy. *Handy is the only handicapped character who appears in a Still Alive episode. Kills and Deaths *Even though he wears a yellow construction worker hat, ironically most of his deaths involve his head. *Most of Handy's deaths involve machinery, vehicles, getting cut in half, and his head. *''Shard at Work'' is the only pre-TV series episode where Handy's death doesn't involve either vehicles or explosions. **Coincidentally, in Remains to be Seen he is killed by both. *Most of his injuries involve his legs and feet. *Handy is the fourth character to die in the TV series, the ninth in the Internet series, and the twelfth in the shorts. *The only episodes where Handy's deaths aren't caused by the other main characters are Shard at Work, From Hero to Eternity, Doggone It, Don't Yank My Chain, A Change of Heart, Home Is Where the Hurt Is, I Nub You, My Better Half, and No Time Like the Present. *Several of his deaths are because of his lack of hands. *Handy has died the second most times in the TV series, only behind Cuddles. *Handy dies in every Internet season 2 and 4 episode he appeared in. He also dies in the only Love Bites episode he appears in. *The only characters Handy has ever posthumously killed are Lumpy (Don't Yank My Chain), The Mole (No Time Like the Present), and Toothy (Breaking Wind). *Handy is one of the two characters to die in every Halloween, Christmas, and Valentines episode they appear in. The other character is Petunia. *Handy is one of the few characters to die in every episode where he kills another character. The others are Toothy, Petunia, Lifty, and Shifty. *Handy is one of the few characters to have more deaths than kills, the others being Cuddles, Petunia, Cub, and Russell. *Handy is one of the three characters who don't have any debatable deaths, the other two are Disco Bear and Splendid. *He has died in every regular episode he featured in. *Lumpy is his most frequent victim. *He is one of the few characters who haven't killed a bear. The others are Cuddles, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *The only characters who have not killed Handy are Petunia, Cub, Russell, Cro-Marmot, and Flippy. *He is the first victim of Lifty, Toothy, and Nutty (along with every other character). *If one does not count debatable episodes, Handy, Cub and Nutty have survived in the least amount of TV episodes, with two each. *He is one of the few characters who have not killed all of the four primary characters. The others are Petunia, Russell, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is the only male character to be killed by Lammy and Mr. Pickels so far. *He is one of the few characters who haven't killed any Generic Tree Friends. *He is one of the few characters not to kill Petunia, although he did stomp on her while she was on fire (it was also because of him that she caught on fire). *A lot of characters appear in all three of Disco Bear's TV starring roles. Some of them die in at least one episode, and some survive in all of them. Handy, however, is the only character to die in all three episodes. *Handy is one of the few characters who haven't been decapitated, along with Russell, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, and Lammy. *The only episodes to have Handy die first are Wheelin' and Dealin' and My Better Half. **He only dies last in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Superlatives *Handy, Lumpy, Flaky, Mr. Pickels. and Russell are the only characters without regularly visible ears. However, in the episode Blind Date his ears are seen very briefly when The Mole drives under his truck, popping his helmet off for a moment. The other instance when his ears are visible is in the episode Claw when he ducks down to try to save Cuddles. His ears are also seen in one panel of the [[Comics|comic The Choke's on You!]]. *Handy wears a hat, along with Shifty, Russell, Pop, Flippy and Cub. *Handy's hammer and screw driver usually switch positions in his tool belt; much like Lumpy's antlers, Lammy's bow, Nutty's eye and candy, Russell's eyepatch and hook, The Mole's mole, Flippy's beret, Sniffles' pocket protector, and Cub's diaper pin. *Handy is one of the four characters who have a Blood Fest. The others are Lumpy, Nutty, and Giggles. *He is one of the five characters whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode, the others are Mime, Pop, Cub, and The Mole. Other characters, like Nutty (Nuttin' but the Tooth), Toothy (An Inconvenient Tooth), and Flippy (Flippin' Burgers), have segments of their names in episode titles. This excludes Smoochies. *Despite the fact that Handy and Toothy have never interacted, they have a lot in common. **They are the only beavers in the show. **They both share the same voice actor, Warren Graff. **They both were voiced by Kenn Navarro one time each, because of their voice actor being unavailable both times. **They both star alone in only two episodes each. **Coincidentally, one of the starring roles for each character is in Season 2, both episodes from the season are very popular on YouTube, and both are the highest rated episode for the character. Both episodes also have no featuring or appearing characters. Their other solo starring role is in season 3. **Both characters are named after a unique physical feature to their body. (Toothy's huge buckteeth and Handy's lack of hands) *Handy is the second character to be intentionally left alive by Fliqpy. He is the first to be left alive after being injured by a flipped out Flippy, as can be seen in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Flaky is the first character whom Flippy intentionally leaves alive despite being flipped out, as can be seen in Random Acts of Silence. *He, The Mole, Petunia, Cro-Marmot, and Toothy are the only main characters to not star on their own in the TV series. *He and Petunia were the last characters to debut in 1999. *He's one of the five characters who never appear in all three segments of a TV series episode, the other four being Splendid, Disco Bear, Russell, and Nutty. *Handy is one of three characters to have permanently missing hands: the other two are Russell and Tiger General. *Handy is one of the main characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Petunia, Lumpy, Lammy, Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Toothy (Debatable), and Mime. *Handy is one of four main characters whose first appearance, first death and first kill took place in different episodes. The other three are Cro-Marmot, Petunia and Flaky. Category:Character Trivia Category:Trivia